


Bedtime Stories

by FrozenInSpace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenInSpace/pseuds/FrozenInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little Destiel one-shot. Post-S8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Sometimes, Dean liked to watch Castiel sleep.

After the angel fell, he'd taken a long time to begin to sleep normally, or at least as normally as he and Sam did. Now, when he slept, he slept peacefully, no longer afflicted with the nightmares which originally threatened to encompass him. Cas was even getting used to the idea of food, although he did still sometimes overindulge in hamburgers.

Remembering this made Dean smile, but it was half-hearted, and he was unable to summon up any more. Ever since Cas had fell, Dean had fallen back into his drinking habits – Sam hadn't noticed yet, mainly because he was distracted by recuperation from the trials, but it wouldn't be long before he noticed how many whiskey bottles were piling up.

Remembering this brought back Dean's self-loathing, which meant he often thought about the reasons he couldn't just take off and let Sam and Castiel get their lives together without him- the main being the inexplicable pull of protection he felt towards the former angel, currently lying in the bed in front of him, black hair in all directions, mouth half-open.

Dean just knew he couldn't leave Cas, not this new Cas with whom he'd gained a deeper bond in the past few weeks than before.

Dean was gradually beginning to accept that his feelings towards Castiel might be more than platonic, even though he'd tried his hardest to pretend it wasn't happening. Good old coping mechanisms, he thought, drinking and supressing memories.

Then Castiel began to stir, his cobalt eyes half-opening, then widening further with shock as he took in the hunter beside his bed. 'Dean, why are you-?'

'Erm…I was trying to show you how creepy it is to watch someone sleep.'

'No, you weren't…..have you been drinking?'

'Not much….'

'Don't lie to me. I've seen the bottles. Why, Dean?'

'Because I can't help but get upset every time I remember you aren't an angel anymore.' This was how Dean realised that he was pretty damn drunk.

'It's not your place to worry about that. I don't even miss being an angel myself, particularly.'

'Yes, you do. I've seen you try and stretch your wings, and then look like you're going to throw yourself from a window when you remember they aren't there anymore. When you tried to kill that Wendigo two weeks ago, you couldn't control a gun like you used to. You miss it.'

'Well, there's one thing I haven't lost.'

'What's that?'

'You.' Cas stood up, wobbly from tiredness, but walked towards Dean and hugged him. 'You're still here, Dean. You're the one thing that makes this all worth it.'

Dean fell forwards into the hug, taking in the scent of pure Cas as he crushed his angel towards him, holding tight. Castiel raised his head, and gently pressed them again Dean's, and Dean was once again astounded, but enjoyed himself as he entangled himself with the smaller man.

Cas started to yawn, just as the sun began to rise, and he made eye movements towards his bed, so Dean reluctantly let him go, moving to go back to his own room, until he felt a grasp on his wrist, and was pulled back against Castiel, who surprised him with an even deeper kiss, before pulling him onto the bed.' Stay here tonight. I sleep better when you're here.' Dean realised that Castiel had always known he was there. The two men fell asleep, the smaller tucked up against the larger, and finally they felt at peace.

The next morning, Sam walked past on his way to the kitchen, in dire need of wake-up coffee, and looked through the open door at his brother and the angel, sleeping on the bed and smiling unconsciously. Sam smiled, and muttered to himself, 'Well, it took them long enough.'


End file.
